You're nuts
by boothtempe
Summary: bueno! aqui de nuevo... os dejo la continuacion de every body: lies or has secrets... algo de spoilier y mi imaginacion como siempre! b&b como siempre... si quereis mas presionad el boton verde: quiero reviews!


**You're nuts**

House tenía dos casos, del agente booth que trabajaba con chase, Cameron y foreman. Y el otro lo hacía con su equipo actual de siempre, es decir, la 13, Kunter y Taub.

Tras realizar las pruebas a booth se reunieron en la sal de diagnósticos.

House: que te os dicen todo estos síntomas?

Cameron: puede ser una infección del sistema inmunitario.

House: guapa, como no seas mas precisa nos pasamos aquí toda la noche.

Chase: puede ser esquizofrenia.

House: porque seas guapo no significa que convenzas a todos.

Foreman: puede ser un tumor en la…

House: espera, estoy disfrutando del momento (dijo interrumpiéndole) ésta podría ser la última vez que sugirieras erróneamente un tumor en la glándula adrenal"

Foreman: no es lo que iba a decir.

Cameron: puede tener una infección en su espina dorsal, según su historial médico…

House: sigues con tus generalidades, acaso quieres dar trabajo a chase?

Chase: a mi por que?

House: tú eres el que busca las infecciones. Ya sé lo que pretendes (dice abriendo los ojos hacía cameron)

Cameron: decía, (sigue sin hacer caso a house) según su historial ha tenido problemas de espalda. También ha sido expuesto a ondas…

House: si, si, si… todos sabemos leer...(dice interrumpiéndola) hasta ahora no habéis dicho nada! (dijo este último alzando la voz. Se llevó a su despacho y les mostró la radiografía que hicieron a booth) vamos, No miren la botella sospechosamente semivacía y mirad la pantalla. Así entenderán por qué cobro tanta pasta.

Silencio. Nadie decía nada, nadie veía nada. House se desesperaba, en ese momento vio a la dr brennan pasear con un café delante de su despacho.

House: dr brennan! (la llamó)

Brennan: (entró en el despacho de house) si.

House: creo que los niños necesitan unas clases.

Brennan: no veo ningún niño (dijo mirando a los lados… todos se quedaron mudos sorprendido por su respuesta) y no soy profesora (y se disponía a irse)

House: espera!... foreman dice que investigado sobre usted, vio su titulo, y ponían universidad con hache.

Foreman: eso no es verdad! (se apresuro en desmentir, mientras que los otros se reían)

Brennan: pues si aparece una cosa así es una falta de ortografía muy grave (dijo muy serio, pero los demás al oírlo se rieron aun mas)

House: dr brennan (dijo con la sonrisa aun en la boca…) puede ayudarnos a analizar esta radiografía?

Brennan: no puede hacerlo solo, es casi igual de bueno que yo.

House: casi? (repitió sorprendido y algo ofendido… los ojos se apartaron para ver el espectáculo)

Brennan: eso he dicho, tengo que repetirlo. (Vió a los demás reírse por su audacia y quiso explicarse) antropológicamente, los hombres a partir de los 45 empiezan a experimentar la disfunción de varios parte de su organismo. Entre ella el oído. (Todos tenían estaban boquiabierta por lo que acababa de decir)

House: oigo mejor que superman.

Brennan: eso es imposible, primero es un personaje ficticio… y…

House: y soy mejor que usted! (dijo adelantándose picado)

Brennan: bueno, con booth he aprendido que hay personas que son mejores que otros en otros campos. Así que puede que en su campo sea el mejor, pero en el mío soy yo.

Cameron: que prepotencia… (Dejo escapar, ante la atenta mirada de todos)

House: me gusta!

Brennan: no es prepotencia son hechos. No hay sentirse ofendido por ser inferior.(house rió a carcajadas con esa afirmación, pero todos los demás se sentían ofendidos)

House: dr brennan, dígame entonces usted qué ve en esta radiografía…

Brennan: es la radiografía de booth…

Chase: si. House afirma que hay algo que nosotros no conseguimos ver.

Cameron: y seguro que usted consigue verlo (dijo irónicamente ofendida aun por el comentario de antes)

Brennan: (simplemente la miró y se centró en la radiografía… tras unos segundos dijo señalando con el dedo) ahí! (los demás se acercaron para ver mejor) es que no lo veis? hay un punto negro en su espina dorsal. (House la miraba con cara de admiración, pero nadie se fijaba, bren bebió un sorbo de su café y siguió con su reflexión) la última vez no había nada.

Foreman: acostumbra usted acaso de ver las radiografías de su compañero?

Brennan: si! (contesto bebiendo otro sorbo observando aun la radiografía) que puede ser? (preguntó a house volviéndose cuando se topó con su cara justo encima de ella mirándola con una mirada poco profesional)

House: donde has estado todo ese tiempo? (dijo con cara embobado)

Brennan: en Washington… por qué? (los otros 3 estaban sorprendidos de lo que pasaba, estaba house intentando algo con la dr brennan?)

House: tonta e inteligente a la vez. Nunca me ha llegado a gustar dos cualidades opuestas a la vez, interesantes. (Bren le miraba muy sorprendido por su mirada y esa sonrisa que ponía) gracias! (dijo quitándola el café de la mano ante la sorpresa de ella… y se iba, bren no sabía que decir "que tío más raro" pensaba mientras le veía alejarse)

Cameron: a donde vas? (le preguntó antes de que saliera del despacho)

House: a masturbarme, quieres estimularme? Aunque con esto me basta (dijo levantando el café de brennan, se escandalizaron todos!... se estaba yendo cuando le volvió a llamar foreman)

Foreman: house! (volvió a asomar la cabeza)

House: el pequeño Greg esta muy inquieto, seguro que no puedes esperar?

Brennan: el pequeño Greg? (todos la miraron con cara de extrañados) qué?

Foreman: que pasa con la mancha, no hemos determinado qué es.

House: para eso os pago, a trabajar! (y esta vez se fue)

Todos se fueron dejando a la dr brennan sola en el despacho de house, ella tras unos segundos también se fue, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de booth. Éste no estaba le habían llevado para más pruebas. En ese momento de espera sonó su teléfono era angela.

Angela: hola cariño, como estás? Como está booth?

Brennan: hola angy!... un poco cansada pero bien. Booth, bueno seguimos aquí, le siguen haciendo pruebas.

Angela: no te preocupes cariño, seguro que todo sale bien...

Brennan: eso espero, angy! (tras esto siguieron hablando un poco de todo)

House al salir de su despacho se dirigió al de Wilson.

House: wilson, tenemos que hablar! (dijo abriendo la puerta sin llamar)

Wilson: estoy con un paciente acaso no lo ves? (dijo regañándole con la mirada)

House: lo siento (dijo mirando a la paciente) es que soy terminal, es una emergencia necesito al dr wilson.

Paciente: lo siento, yo puedo… (dijo levantándose)

Wilson: no! (se apresuro en contestar, algo enfadado) seguro que house puede esperar. (dijo con una falsa sonrisa mirando al paciente… y se volvió hacia house) ya te atiendo después.

House: usted se está muriendo? (dijo mirando al paciente, aun con voz inocente)

Paciente: no! (se apresuro en contestar)

Wilson: si! (sin querer le salió esa respuesta)

Paciente: qué? (dijo muy preocupado al oír a wilson)

Wilson: no… (Intento rectificar) quiero decir…

House: estas en serios problemas (le susurró, con sonrisa maligna)

Wilson: largo! (se puso muy serio, y a empujones le echó de su despacho… "ahora como se lo digo" pensó una vez solo con el paciente de nuevo).

Una vez fuera del despacho de wilson, se puso a reír de la situación que tenía que remediar su mejor amigo. Pero al acordarse de que finalmente no le contó a lo que vino a hacer se le borró la sonrisa. Se dirigió a la recepción, desde allí se podía ver la habitación de booth, éste ya estaba de vuelta.

Brennan: como te encuentras (dijo acercándose a la cama de booth)

Booth: algo cansado pero bien… no se que me han dado, pero por lo menos ha parado los temblores. Es bueno no?

Brennan: (tenía aun cara de preocupada) puede, no lo sé.

Booth: que ocurre? No estás bien…

Brennan: nada (dijo intentando sonreír)

Booth: bones, puedes contármelo.

Brennan: (tras unos segundos mirándole sin saber si contárselo… al final habló) estaba con house en su despacho, me enseño tu radiografía… había algo en tu espina dorsal…

Booth: que es? (estaba preocupado pero procuraba no aparentarlo)

Brennan: no lo saben, de ahí las pruebas que te acaban de hacer. Y que hay de tus alucinaciones?

Booth: (suspiró por la información) no he tenido mas, si no fuera por el cansancio dirigía que estoy en plena forma.

Brennan no pudo esconder su preocupación, que podía ser esa mancha?" se preguntaba en su interior… al ver la preocupada intentó animarla.

Booth: eh! (dijo sujetando su mentón para que le mirará) no vamos a preocuparnos por algo que no existe verdad? (puso poniendo ojitos) seguro que se trata de un error.

Brennan: no lo sabemos.

Booth: pero puede serlo no?

Brennan: si. (dijo sonriendo finalmente, aunque no estaba convencida del todo, la gusta ver a booth como siempre, el fuerte emocionalmente, porque si tuviera que intercambiar de papel en ese instante no sabría si podría hacerlo. Booth la invitó a subir a su cama, y ésta sin protestar se subió y se tumbó a su lado poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho)

Cuddy: qué estas haciendo? (dijo a house, que parecía estar observándolo todo)

House: me preocupo por mi paciente! (dijo, ella le miró como "no me lo creo") vamos! No eres tú quien siempre me reprocha estar lejos de mis pacientes? Ahora no te quejes.

Cuddy: (tras unos segundos observando a booth y bren) son muy cercanos para ser solo compañeros… crees que están saliendo?

House: salir no sé, pero que se la mete en el escobero, no lo dudes.

Cuddy: tu siempre tan sensible (dijo irónicamente volteando los ojos… ya que no haces nada tienes unos pacientes abajo… ve a hacer consulta)

House: que lo haga otro… algunos de mis lameculos.

Cuddy: están todos en un caso.

House: tengo que recordarte que soy su jefe, por lo tanto son mis casos. Estoy también ocupado.

Cuddy: house! (le gritó) ve a pasar consulta (le ordenó)

Booth sentía a bren sobre su pecho, y no podía sentirse excitado, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. Sintió como la respiración de su compañera se iba normalizando, y bajo tanto que supuso que estaría durmiendo. Seguía acariciando su brazo, y sin querer se puso a pensar de nuevo sobre la mancha que le había hablado bones.

House, obedeciendo finalmente se fue a pasar las consultas. Estaba en la recepción una enfermera le paso un bloque de historial.

House: qué? Ni loco voy a atender a todos estos. (la enfermera ni le contestó… le conocía ya muy bien)

Empezó por seleccionar por quien iba a empezar, el primero sin mirar siquiera, lo apartó, igual que el segundo. El tercero lo abrió, miró la edad y el sexo: varón 68 años y dijo.

House: Bah, ya ha vivido bastante, otra pensión que no hay que pagar. Otro! (la enfermera le miró con cara de escandalizada… house miró el 4º historial, era una niña, tras unos segundos dudando acabo por cogerlo y entró en la consulta)

La niña iba con su madre. La madre empezó a explicar el problema de la niña… mientras explicaba de pronto house bosteza y la madre se calla)

House: (al ver que se ha callado) ah!... perdona, bostezo porque intento demostrar aburrimiento. (la madre la miró con los ojos bien abiertos seriamente ofendida) la niña puede hablar verdad? (preguntó)

Niña: si! (dijo con voz angelical, tenía unos 7 años)

House: bien, dime tienes pelos en tu cosita de hacer pis? (la madre totalmente indignada sacó a su hija de la consulta y house se que como "qué he dicho?")

Tan pancho, salió de la consulta, pero nada mas Salir, vio a la madre de la niña hablar con cuddy "oh! Oh!" exclamó, se puso a andar en dirección al ascensor… al llegar llamó al ascensor, al girarse vio a cuddy acercarse a él echa una furia. "vamos, vamos" empezó a presionar aun mas fuerte al botón, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. En ese momento se abrió el ascensor, estaba chase…

Chase: house hemos…

House: métete dentro rubio! (dijo interrumpiéndole y empujándole con el bastón… ante la sorpresa de éste… chase ya dentro vio a cuddy acercarse a pasos agigantados a ellos… y house presionan el botón del 2º piso con mayor insistencia. Justo cuando ella llegó el ascensor se cerró. House suspiró.

Chase: que has hecho ahora? (dijo al entender que había pasado)

House: nada. Pasar consulta. Que querías decirme?

Chase: es el agente booth, presenta otro síntoma. (house le miró como diciendo "cual?") su temperatura corporal, ha bajado peligrosamente. (hablaban mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la sala de diagnósticos)

Foreman: debemos bajárselo si no queremos perderle. (dijo nada mas verle a él y a chase entrar en la sala)

House: no se preocupen ya me encargo yo (dijo ante la sorpresa de estos) y mi mochila?

Cameron: en tu despacho. Por qué quieres tu mochila?

House: tengo la teoría de que todo lo que sube baja… (ninguno entendieron a que venía eso… cogió algo en su mochila y se fue)

Foreman: es cosa mía o le he visto coger un bocadillo?

Chase: ha cogido un bocadillo (todos se quedaron sentados en la sala esperando)

House se dirigió a la habitación de booth… brennan le sujetaba la mano, booth estaba muy pálido y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Brennan: dr house! (dijo levantándose al verle)

House: espera! (iba cerrando la puerta y las persianas… luego se sentó… ante la mirada atónica de los dos) ahora puedes empezar…

Brennan: que vamos a hacer? Que le pasa?

House: le ha bajado la temperatura. Hay que subírselo.

Brennan: eso ya lo veo!

House: entonces ya puedes empezar! (dijo estirando sus pies, y sacando su bocadillo de la bolsa… booth no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar)

Brennan: empezar que?

House: oh! (exclamo algo decepcionado de que no lo pillara aun)... conoce el método mas conocido y tradicional para calentar el cuerpo? (ella le miraba incrédula, sin entender aun) se me olvidaba, doña literal!... sexo… me refiero al sexo. Ahora el espectáculo ya puede comenzar (dijo estirando de nuevo sus piernas y dando un mordisco a su bocadillo… bren se había quedado sin habla al entender que es lo que pretendía… booth le fulminaba con la miraba, si no fuera por que le faltaba fuerzas le pegaba un tiro ahí mismo)

House: entiendo, así no te pone verdad? (dejó el bocadillo de lado, se levantó y empezó a desbotonarse) puedo ayudarla a calentarse… luego le calentaras vale (dijo con una sonrisa)

Justo en ese momento entró cuddy…

Cuddy: house! (gritó lleno de ira y algo avergonzada por su comportamiento)

Brennan: esta usted drogado o borracho?

House: drogado siempre, borracho a veces…

Cuddy: madre mía! (exclamo desesperada…"como se la ocurriera demandarnos estamos arruinados" pensaba)

En ese momento empezó a pitar alguna de las monitoras de booth…

Booth: dios! (dejó escapar con mucho esfuerzo)

Brennan: que pasa? (dijo muy preocupada)

House: si habla con Dios es religioso, pero si Dios habla con él, es sicótico

Cuddy: no puede respirar solo (dijo apresurándose a booth…no era momento para discutir con house otra vez por sus sarcasmos fuera de lugar… dio a un botón rojo que había llamando a una enfermera) habrá que entubarle.

House al ver el alboroto, se fue botonando de nuevo, y se disponía a irse.

Brennan: a donde va? es que no va a ayudar? No va a hacer nada?

House: Puedo ser malo con gente con quien no he follado.

Brennan: You're nuts!

House: un loco que hace milagros… (dijo con una sonrisa y se fue dejándola aun en shock! Mientras tanto cuddy se centraba en entubar a booth… tras unos segundos lo había logrado al fin).


End file.
